


Freedom Bound in Chains- fanart

by pixi56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi56/pseuds/pixi56
Summary: Draco, stolen just shortly after his birth and saved from his Death Eater family, is hidden across the sea only to fall victim to a much darker evil: child slavery. An abused Harry Potter meets the same fate, destiny bringing the two together. How will the Wizarding World react when they're found? Will they tear the boys apart or accept their unconventional relationship? Will the world still be saved? Does it deserve to be?





	1. August 1984

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sensiblytainted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensiblytainted/gifts).



> for Sensiblytainted, inspired by freedom bound in chains.  
> I f***ing love the story, Sensiblytained is such a great writer, she's just perfect. (I think she had a bit of magic.. shh)
> 
>  
> 
> The story is very sad (I don't like seeing the boys get hurt T^T), But it works because it also shows the boys growing and learning to be stronger together, learning to move forward and to be happy.  
> I will be posting several drawings in each chapter of how I feel a scene looks like  
> I am an amateur and my art is rough, so mercy?..

 

<http://imgur.com/leEIlL5>

 

"He looked up, tears streaking his face, shocked and afraid."

.

.

.

.

<http://imgur.com/g8k7ps2>

"He shuddered and crawled into the furthest corner from the only door.... Draco drew his legs up to his chest and curled into a tight ball. He sat there for an eternity, wrapped around his fear, when the door finally opened."

.

.

.

.

<http://imgur.com/N7b9M5l>

"The man from before gave him a smile and crouched down. His hair was thin and oily, hanging around his face. His cheeks were wide and fleshy, his eyes seemed small, but they never blinked behind his square glasses. He was big. Tall and wide, pudgy, he filled the doorway completely. "

.

.

.

.

<http://imgur.com/qFZMM32>

"Draco brought up his arm and pressed his face into the crook of his elbow....Draco bit down on his arm. The pain anchored him, distracted him from what was happening."

.

.

.

.

<http://imgur.com/fIrzPGP>

I hope this portray his emotions better (it was so hard to draw that arm, does it look  weird?, I had to keep running to the mirror to check the position)

.

.

.

.

<http://imgur.com/fP4gH4L>                                                                        [ http://imgur.com/BmzydRS](http://imgur.com/BmzydRS)

[](http://imgur.com/fP4gH4L)           

"Dazed, in agony, he stared out a window. He could see outside: the city street, passing cars, freedom! Draco let out a little cry of joy and crawled forward. He was shaking badly as he dragged himself to his feet, reaching for the doorknob.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Sweet, cloying cloth was pressed into his face, smothering him. He passed out."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. November 1985

h[ttp://i.imgur.com/jczZ3DC.jpg](http://i.imgur.com/jczZ3DC.jpg)

 

"He flung himself forward, frantically searching for the faucet. Liquid bliss spilled over his mouth. His tongue, so swollen and dry, almost stopped it from passing into his throat."

.

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/P0ruUK4.jpg>

"Maybe they’d love him if he were a puppy. Puppies were so cute and lovable, after all. They’d hold him, and feed him, and take him for walks. .."

.

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/2s2y2xA.jpg>

" Two hellish hours he’d huddled in the crate, knowing he couldn’t hope for better. Not even his family wanted him. Just thinking of them made him sick and afraid. Bruises bloomed on his shoulders and back from the jostling he had received during the flight. It had been so terrifying "

.

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/9TAVRzM.jpg>

"Two huge eyes stared up at him in shocked wonder, as if Draco were the most amazing person in the world. Surprised at the unusual reaction, Draco shifted uncomfortably and shoved the food closer."

.

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/MZT78Cg.jpg>

"The boy was magic. He was a light in the dark, and Draco wasn't going to let him go. “I’ll take care of you,” he repeated."


	3. The Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sensiblytainted.  
> ..so sorry that I am only drawing Harry and Draco , i can't draw kids. I really want to draw The Hold but I don't want to ruin it, when I feel like I am a bit better, I will draw my interpretation of it. For right now pls enjoy my inconsistent drawing of Harry and Draco.  
> .  
> .  
> THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYBODY, for everything.  
> I didn't expect that so many people would like this fanart <3.  
> thank you for your patience with me, I have been a bit ashamed for not posting as often as I could...sorry about that. life does get in the way of things, I have a lot more respect for the writers on this site. hats off to you.  
> (Sensiblytainted's fic is so far ahead by the time i'm done I will be a hundred, but will keep going..to infinity and beyond!)

<http://i.imgur.com/UVf6DrH.jpg>

"A pale hand reached out and touched his face. Freak gasped and snapped his eyes up, shocked to see his own blood on Draco's skin.....Draco's other hand reached out and touched Freak's face again. Freak could only stare in horrified awe as Draco put the blood-smeared fingers in his mouth."

 .

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/zXyCINd.jpg>                                                                      

    

.....

[..as you can see one harry has glasses...I messed up I did't even realize my mistake till i re-read the chpt (/｡＼) . Harry does not have glasses yet]

'"Smile, kid.”

The green-eyed boy looked carefully into the round glass end and smiled his biggest smile.

Draco felt gutted. He'd never seen such a beautiful smile and it would be smashed by these bastards."

.

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/PPIFVCN.jpg>

 

"Harry sat huddled with his knees to his chest. His eyes were huge as he stared up at the door. Draco was not there. He'd gone with a big bearded man. He'd left Harry. Was he coming back? Was he being hurt? Harry rocked back and forth, terrified of a world without Draco in it. The other kids glared over at him hatefully and he hunched down further. "

 .

.

.

.

<http://i.imgur.com/BzTf1iO.jpg>

"Harry stared in wide-eyed horror as Draco was flung down the steps. 

The door slammed shut. Harry hurried over to see Draco completely limp. There was blood and dried white stuff."

 

 


	4. Drawing A Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Bound in Chains by Sensiblytainted

 

<http://i.imgur.com/FeDESTH.jpg>

"Draco ignored all of them except for a dark, long-haired boy. He was ten or so. Lean with empty, cruel brown eyes....Draco smacked the boy hard....'You ever talk ta my boy again. You even look at 'em.' ....'I'll kill ya.'"

(I wanted to draw Draco's foot on his neck but it came out looking weird, because i can't do perspective. you'd think that with all the action movies that exist it would be easy to find several pictures of someone stepping on another's neck but nope.... nope)

.

.

.

.

"...but the best time of the day was before they went to sleep and every time they woke when Draco would kiss Harry long and deep until they were both breathless and flushed."

(I will post a watercolor version if it turns out well)


	5. Escape

 

"He cast his eyes down to the boy. Harry was on his stomach, bare as the day he was born. He was making a pyramid with bread crumbs. His dark head of messy hair was thick and wild. His cheeks had a healthy flush and his little tongue poked out between his petal lips."

(**CHIBI HARRY** - I know he's supposed to be bare, but I couldn't get the angle right...so blanket. BLANKET SOLVES ALL PROBLEMS!)

.

.

.

.

"...Fast as a striking snake, Draco whipped around and lunged at that hand. Brendon's face split into a fierce grin as he heard the little wolf boy growl as he clamped down, tearing flesh with his bare teeth.

xxx

Heart pounding with searing hatred, the world slowed into crystalline images. He felt the Master reach for him. Thousands of hours under this bastard boiled to the surface. All the screams, the agony, blood, cum, and tears built into a ferocious growl as he turned on the bastard at last."

(He looks older -_- and very copy pasted because he his, I referenced him from a fight scene in blue exorcist)

-

-

Here's a water-colored version, sorry about the yellow hair, and the rough marks. Inspiration struck at night and I don't know how to make his hair platinum blond yet without it looking weird.

So, we are going to pretend that this is the millisecond where Master fling Draco away (there should be splashes of blood up in the air and on his face, but I didn't want to ruin his face)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not ferocious enough, blood splashes coming soon.-done 7/7/18  
> Thank you so much everybody for your wonderful reviews I really appreciate it and it really motivates me.  
> I am not really sure how to reply to the comment without being repetitive, so please don't take me not replying as me not appreciating you, because I really do.  
> Thanks most of all to Sensiblytainted (you have not given up on me (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)), I appreciate your reviews, and like your work they are very detailed and expressive-- MUCH<3-2U--
> 
>  
> 
> \--also I edit my photos (pretty obvious), my phone camera sucks and the pictures come out dark so I use Photobucket to edit it and post. If you are unable to see the pictures pls let me know and I will re-upload with another service--


End file.
